food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Preferred Recipes
'Fondness' The Fondness stat determines how close you are to your Food Souls. By winning battles with them in your team and feeding them the dishes you make, you can raise their Fondness towards you, which will unlock bonus stats for them and even unlock their voice clips and bio stories in their profiles on the Guides section. *Lv. 2 Fondness requires 200 points *Lv. 3 Fondness requires 350 points (total Fondness 550) *Lv. 4 Fondness requires 500 points (total Fondness 1050) *Lv. 5 Fondness requires 700 points (total Fondness 1750) *Lv. 6 Fondness requires 900 points (total Fondness 2650) & Magic Ink (350 Crystals) 'Preferred Recipes' A Food Soul's preferred recipe will be marked with a star on their Feeding Page, which can be opened by tapping the heart-shaped sunny side-up egg by the Food Soul's stats in the Souls tab. Your Food Souls can get Fondness points when you win battles with them, but feeding them the recipes you make raises the points faster. With three feeding slots, you can only feed them 5 times a day at the beginning for the first slot, and the next level of Fondness will allow another 5 times of feeding. However, the last feeding slot will require the paid Adventurer Pack to be unlocked. *If you feed your Food Souls recipes that are not their favorites, it will only raise their Fondness by: 7''' '''points if it's a Normal Recipe, and''' 21 points''' if it's an Exquisite Recipe. *But if you feed them their favorites, it will raise their Fondness by: 21 points if it's a Normal Recipe, and a whopping 70 points if it's an Exquisite Recipe. Note: It is recommended that you use Exquisite Recipes more for feeding, as Normal Recipes are needed for deliveries and Airship. The known Food Souls (arranged in alphabetical order) have the following preferred recipes: |-|Gloriville = - Grilled Calamari - Mango Wrap - Crab Salad - Fried Unagi - Hotteok - Minestrone - Salad - Mushroom Soup - Crispy Pork - Chicken Pizza (TBA) - Strawberry Mousse - Fried Cod - Eggplant Roll - Bacon Tofu Wrap - Pumpkin Soup - Shortbread - Cheese Bread - Popcorn - Apple Crisp - Fruit Salad - Fried Rice Cake - Pineapple Juice - Smoked Salmon - French Fries - Roast Beef - Roast Chicken - Peanut Pie - Pork Burger |-|Light Kingdom = - Corn Pie - Steamed Cod - Red Bean Pudding - Kung Pao Chicken - Garlic Lobster - Sweet Yam Buns - Cucumber Egg Stir-fry - Salmon Fried Rice - Egg Fried Rice - Butter Bread - Steamed Unagi (TBA) - Sauteed Lettuce - Bacon Fried Rice - Emerald Roll - Strawberry Ice Cream - Braised Eggplant - Pumpkin Pie - Chicken Soup - Mango Pudding - Risotto - Toffee Apple - Stir-Fried Potatoes - Carrot Bread - Braised Pork - Braised Octopus - Sauteed Mushrooms - Pineapple Fried Rice - Black Pepper Beef - Onion Fried Rice - Crab Hotpot |-|Sakurajima = - Beef Tartare - Strawberry Smoothie - Mango Smoothie - Unagi Don - Yam Dumplings - Crab Sashimi - Lobster Sashimi (TBA) - Fried Chicken - Chicken Skewer - Piglet Daifuku - Apples & Cream - Creamed Spinach (TBA) - Pumpkin Muffin - Vegetable Tempura - Cod Fillet - Cold Tofu - Bacon Bites - Baked Pineapple - Takoyaki - Mushroom Yaki (TBA) - Shogayaki - Grilled Pork Belly - Cucumber Salad - Omurice - Baked Potato - Tamagoyaki - Salmon Sashimi - Boiled Lettuce - Grilled Corn - Peanut Crisps |-|Lost Cuisine = - Spinach Noodles (TBA) - Mixed Greens (TBA) - Spaghetti - Garlic Oysters - Tomato & Eggs - Braised Lamb - Stir-Fried Mussels (TBA) - Gold Cake (TBA) - Mint Pineapple (TBA) - Cha Siu Bao (TBA) - Mushroom Alfredo(TBA) - Pickled Salmon Head(TBA) - Har Gow |-|All = - Grilled Calamari - Corn Pie - Spinach Noodles (TBA) - Beef Tartare - Steamed Cod - Strawberry Smoothie - Kung Pao Chicken - Mango Smoothie - Mango Wrap - Unagi Don - Mixed Greens (TBA) - Garlic Lobster - Yam Dumplings - Sweet Yam Bun - Spaghettti - Crab Salad - Crab Sashimi - Red Bean Pudding - Garlic Oysters - Lobster Sashimi (TBA) - Fried Chicken - Tomato & Eggs - Hotteok - Fried Unagi - Minestrone - Braised Lamb - Salad - Cucumber Egg Stir-fry - Mushroom Soup - Salmon Fried Rice - Stir-Fried Mussels (TBA) - Crispy Pork - Chicken Skewer - Gold Cake (TBA) - Egg Fried Rice - Apples & Cream - Creamed Spinach (TBA) - Chicken Pizza (TBA) - Butter Bread - Steamed Unagi (TBA) - Strawberry Mousse - Mint Pineapple (TBA) - Piglet Daifuku - Sauteed Lettuce - Fried Cod - Pumpkin Muffin - Bacon Fried Rice - Vegetable Tempura - Eggplant Roll - Cod Fillet - Bacon Tofu Wrap - Cold Tofu - Emerald Roll - Bacon Bite - Pumpkin Soup - Strawberry Ice Cream - Shortbread - Braised Eggplant - Cha Siu Bao (TBA) - Baked Pineapple - Takoyaki - Pumpkin Pie - Chicken Soup - Mushroom Yaki (TBA) - Mango Pudding - Mushroom Alfredo(TBA) - Cheese Bread - Popcorn - Risotto - Apple Crisp - Shogayaki - Pickled Salmon Head(TBA) - Toffee Apple - Stir-Fried Potatoes - Fruit Salad - Fried Rice Cake - Grilled Pork Belly - Pineapple Juice - Cucumber Salad - Smoked Salmon - Carrot Bread - Braised Pork - Omurice - Baked Potato - French Fries - Tamagoyaki - Salmon Sashimi - Roast Beef - Boiled Lettuce - Braised Octopus - Sauteed Mushrooms - Har Gow - Pineapple Fried Rice - Grilled Corn - Black Pepper Beef - Roast Chicken - Peanut Crisps - Peanut Pie - Onion Fried Rice - Crab Hotpot - Pork Burger Category:Food Souls